


Hallmark Movie Moments

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Foreshadowing, Late Night Chats, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Tea solves all problems, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Tony has not been himself since Ultron but the Avengers are not good with emotions.Harry has been recovering and is happy to offer advice to the strained billionaire.





	Hallmark Movie Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I have slot this into the series at the right point but is set near Christmas after the Hogwarts Party  
Once again please give me prompt ideas and discuss what you guys think

Harry had nightmares. That was not new, he always had ever since he started Hogwarts and faced Voldemort. No matter how much he told people he was over it and that all he did was out of necessity, the actions of a young frightened wizard haunted him. The people that died because of him haunted his every hour but he would not stop living. He owed it to Remus, Sirius, his parents, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, all those who died in his name. They couldn’t live so he would; he would see the world, raise his children, and fight. It was his curse and he would live with it. There was no point lying in bed, he wasn’t sleeping tonight. Harry softly kissed Clint on the forehead as he lightly rolled out of bed. Clint had got back from a mission late the night before and so they were both camping out in the tower. The golden snitch hung loosely around his neck and Harry rubbed it absentmindedly as he jogged up the stairs to the kitchen. Tea and awful early morning television was exactly what he needed. Scrolling through the channels Harry managed to find some awful Christmas hallmark movie on and curled up on the corner sofa under a big blanket. Clint had been a god send in a horrible time as he tried to move halfway across the world and forget his troubles. It was Clint that taught him it wasn’t strength to hide from your troubles; he needed to do things for himself to recover. He had been going to therapy for PTSD, and Clint had learnt how to weather through his attacks and depressive episodes. He was happy for the first time in his life. “Care for some company?” Tony’s voice stirred Harry out his thoughts but the wizard just tapped the sofa next to him. They sat in silence for a moment, letting the waves of ridiculous rom com nonsense wash over them. “How do you live with it?” Tony finally voiced the thoughts he was thinking so loudly. “I mean the death in your childhood. We don’t have to talk about it,” Tony backtracked immediately but Harry sipped his tea to compose himself.

“I was a child soldier, all I knew was being attacked and beaten down but everyone expected me to be the one to stand up and save them. It was hell and I died for a little while as a result of it. It was coming back and seeing all the destruction caused because I was scared that was the worst, the guilt,” Harry explained, nursing the cup of tea as a distraction.

“The lives taken because of you actions. Ultron was me, my creation and people died. So many more would have died if it wasn’t for you and Wanda, and I made the call to drop the meteor despite knowing how many would die,” so that was what was bothering Tony.

“People always try and make you feel better by saying it wasn’t your fault but that doesn’t help. I went to therapy, I learnt that it was a war and there was always going to be casualties. Same with Ultron, if we try to save people we can’t save everyone. That’s not how the world works, destiny is a bitch,” Harry explained and something seemed to get through to Tony. You never stop blaming yourself for people’s deaths. You have to think of the people saved.

“I have to keep fighting,” he muttered with a thousand yard stare.

“Exactly, and if there is a reason those people were hurt then you fight to stop that happening again,” Harry smiled, more than happy to help a friend in need. Tony nodded and returned his attention to the TV.

Come the morning Clint found Harry and Tony both asleep curled up on the settee. He chuckled softly tucking them both in. He probably should have been jealous of another man sleeping on the same sofa as his husband but Tony needed some comfort after Ultron. It had been over a year but something still seemed off with the billionaire. They chalked it down to the failure of his shield the whole world scheme but he seemed distant. Harry reappeared in the kitchen an hour or so later with a serious case of bed head and shuffled to the eggs and bacon on Clint’s plate. “Here, I’ll make some more,” Clint huffed in mock indignation as Harry’s puppy dog eyes made an appearance.

“Thanks,” Harry murmured out through a mouthful of bacon.

“How was your chat with Tony last night?” Clint asked as the pan sizzled. Harry hummed positively and rolled his eyes as Clint probed for more.

“He’s guilty after Ultron, wants somewhere to put his energy instead of wallowing,” Harry shrugged and Clint left it there. Clint knew Tony well, as well as being good at reading people, and it sounded horrible in his head but a wallowing Tony was safe from making a hasty decision that would affect them all.


End file.
